When Fire & Water Meet
by Hao-The-Angel-Of-Darkness
Summary: what happens when a new girl comes and stays with Anna, Yoh and Hao will they get along or will it all fall apart Rated T to be safe
1. A new friend

Hao and Yoh were standing very still they couldn't tell if Anna was going to yell at HoroHoro for being an idiot and trying to flirt with her again as Anna opened her mouth the door flew open, but neither Hao nor Yoh moved, and as soon as Anna went to the door, to give someone a lesson in manners, Horo ran off as fast as he could Hao and Yoh poked their heads around the corner to see who was at the door, but it was someone neither of them were familiar with, and she was crying

"do you want to stay" Anna asked

Both Hao and Yoh were surprised Anna was being nice to someone, Anna lead the new girl to the living room, where they were, they watched patiently

"do you boys need something" Anna asked

"no" Yoh said

"sure who's she" Hao asked, Hao had never been so scared of Anna that he couldn't ask her something

"go do your chores" Anna ordered

Hao had an unsatisfied look on his face, but obeyed Yoh seemed conserned, his brother wasn't going to let Anna win, just because she scared him a little. Anna turned back to the girl she had dirty blond shoulder length hair and sapphire blue eyes she wore a plain white shirt and black shorts

"Amy tell me whats wrong" Anna asked

"well its about my father" Amy said

"now what" Anna said as if it had happened before

"he's at it again" she said and started crying again

"Hao who do you think that is" Yoh asked as they walked home from the store

"don't know but im gonna find out" Hao said there was determination in his voice

The brothers walked in the door and saw that the girl was still in the living room with Anna, Hao took a deep breath and walked to them

"you know you never answered my question" Hao said

The girl wipped away the tears and looked up at Hao she had that innocent and curious look on her face, Hao looked down at her, his expression was a bit harder but her look never changed they sat there stareing at eachother for about five minutes before

"Hao, Yoh this is Amy" Anna said

Hao and Amy continued to stare at each other Anna and Yoh seemed to have an impatient look on their faces , he then extended his hand to her she took his hand, Anna and Yoh relaxed

"nice to meet you" he said

"same here" she said

"ok you guys Amy is going to be staying with us for awhile" Anna said


	2. The spark of a fire

The next day Hao woke his room was a mess, just the way he liked it, just as he opened his eyes the door flew open

"what" he said sleepily

"get out of bed and clean this room" Anna yelled she had Amy standing next to her

"but I like it messy" Hao complained

"its not going to be that way much longer" Anna said

Hao knew she wouldn't stop, so he pulled himself out of bed as the girls walked away he heard

"Anna cant you be a little nicer to them" Amy said

"nope they need this" Anna said

As soon as it was clean Hao looked around to see if Anna was around he walked down the hall but still didn't see her anywhere the only other person who seemed to be there was Amy, she was sitting on the floor reading a book

"do you know where Anna and Yoh are" Hao asked

"nope" she said without looking up

For once Hao felt bored, he and Yoh usually got in trouble and so now he didn't know what to do, Hao walked around the house for awhile and noticed it was actually quiet clean he walked back to the living room

"did you clean this place" he asked

"yup" she said

He wondered why she wouldn't look at him he sat next to her and just waited for something to happen

"do you have a reason for sitting there" Amy asked

"does my presence bother you" Hao asked

"maybe" she said

"then I will continue to sit here" he said

Amy did her best to ignore him which got harder when he leaned over and started reading the book

"can you not do that" she asked

"does it bother you" Hao asked

"yes it does" Amy said

"then I will continue " he said

Amy closed the book and looked him in the face

"hey you finally looked at me" Hao said triumphantly

Just then Amy hit Hao with the book, he was surprised, but that didn't mean he was going to just let her hit him, he grabbed the nearest object (a pillow) and started hitting her she wouldn't give up either and started hitting him back the two were so busying fighting they didn't hear the door open, in walked Yoh and Anna, they had gone shopping

"I don't think we can leave them alone" Yoh said putting the groceries in the kitchen

"GET UP YOU TWO" Anna yelled getting their attention

Hao and Amy looked down at the ground

"we are going to have guests" Anna said "so go get cleaned up"

Amy and Hao glared at each other and went upstairs


	3. The start of a long night

There was a knock on the door, Anna opened it and there stood Ren, Jun, Horo, Pirika, Tameo, Manta, Opancho, Lyserg, Faust, Rio, Joco, Macchi, Connie, Mari,

"there are more people coming then I thought" Anna said "come in"

"where Hao" Opacho asked

"he should be down soon" Anna said

Opacho sat down on the stairs waiting, just then they heard yelling coming from upstairs

"are they at it again" Yoh asked

Amy lost her balance on the stairs and started falling, in reaction she grabbed Hao's shirt and pulled him with her, the two fell down the stairs, they would have hit Opacho if he hadn't moved

"you idiot" Hao said

"im not the one who did the pushing" Amy said

"well get off of me" Hao said

That's when Amy realized that somehow she had ended up on top of Hao she quickly got off, and that's when they both noticed that the others had already gotten here

"everyone this is Amy" Anna said

Amy noticed Horo and Lyserg wouldn't stop stareing

"please no fighting" Yoh said

Amy and Hao looked at each other and nodded their heads, however no fighting was going to be hard because Hao found joy and pleasure in annoying Amy, and he wasn't going to let them ruin his fun just like that

"Amy-chan look what I found" Hao said

He held up her bag of cloths

"Hao give me that" Amy said

"make me" he said

It wasn't hard for Hao to make Amy angry, when he didn't give it back she got up and went after him,

"does anyone know why they always fight" Jun asked

"there could be many reasons why" Macchi said

"come on Hao" Amy said

Hao could only laugh

"say the magic word" he said

"never to you" she said reaching for her stuff

"aw that hurts" Hao said sarcastically placing his hand on his heart

"just give it" she said

"like I said before make me" he said

Everyone found Amy and Hao's fighting more intresting then what they were doing

"Hao im warning you give it back or else" Amy said

"or else what" Hao challenged

Amy took a quick move and jumped on Hao, it was an unexpected move so he didn't see it coming, he was on the ground and struggling to get up, she quickly reached for her stuff, however he was faster and was able to move it out of the way, he also turned the fight around now he was on top of Amy

"now say the magic word" Hao said

"like I said before never to you" she said

"aw come on can you please be nice" Hao said

"let me go" Amy said

"not until you say it" he said

"fine can you pl..ea..se let me up" she said

Hao smiled triumphantly and let her up after getting up she held out her hand asking for her stuff

"please" she said again

Hao smiled and handed her the bag, she roughly pulled it out of his hand and began to walk away, as soon as she left Yoh walked in

"what did I tell you" Yoh said

"Sorry" Hao said


	4. A little game

Amy sat up in her room, she found it would be best because then her and Hao wouldn't fight, she lay down on her bed and curled up, a blue dragon appeared next to her

"whats on your mind" the dragon asked

"hey Agua do you think its safe to go down stairs" Amy asked

The dragon laughed

"you might as well find out" she said

Amy got off her bed and opened the door as soon as she did standing infront of her was Hao

"what do you want" she asked

"well that's a nice way to ask" Hao said

"who said I want to be nice" Amy said turning her head away from him

"can you at least look at me when you talk to me" he asked

She turned her head to him

"everyone wants you to come play a game with us" he said he held his hand out to her

'ok he's being nice someone must have told him to do so' Amy thought 'I'll just go with it'

So she took his hand and he lead her downstairs

"what do they want me to play" Amy asked curiosly

"we want you to play Truth or Dare" Anna said

Amy sighed but she sat down in the circle, the order was on Anna's left was Yoh to her right was Ren, on Yoh's left was Hao, on Ren's right was Macchi, on Hao's left is were Amy sat, to Macchi's Right was Connie, on Amy's left was Horo, on Connie's right was Mari, on Horo's left was Tameo, on Mari's right was Lyserg, on Tameo's left was Pirika, on Lyserg's right was Rio, on Pirika's left was Choco, on Rio's right was Jun, on Choco's left Opacho, on Jun's right was Manta, and on Opacho's left was Faust,

"now Anna will start" Rio said

"Yoh, Truth or Dare" Anna asked

"ummm Truth" Yoh said

"how many girls have you kissed in your life" she asked

"none" Yoh said truthfully

Yoh turned to his brother

"Hao" he said

"dare" Hao said

"umm I dare you to give Amy a kiss" Yoh said

Everyone looked surprised the little the others knew about the relationship between Hao and Amy was they didn't like each other, and obviously not this dare either

"hey you have to" Yoh said

Hao growled but then realized Yoh never specified where, Hao leaned over and kissed her on the cheek, everyone was tense they were waiting for Amy to slap Hao or something, but she seemed to restrain herself

"Amy truth or dare" Hao asked

"uh truth" she said

"are you a shaman" he asked

"yes" she said

Everyone was surprised none of their guardian ghosts had sensed another spirit in the house

"Horo" she said

"dare" he said

Amy looked like she almost started laughing

"I dare you to not fight with Ren for a whole day" Amy said

Everyone but Anna gave Amy the look this isn't going to happen

"can I" Horo asked

"fine" Anna said

"Ren Truth or Dare" Horo said

"dare" Ren said

"I dare you to take Macchi on a date tomorrow" he said

There were identical horrified looks on both Ren's and Macchi's faces everyone else was prepareing themselves for a fight, but that fight never came, Ren seemed to have learned how to keep calm around Horo

'he is so dead' Ren thought

After about two hours of playing almost everyone fell asleep Hao, Yoh and Anna were the only ones left awake

"well we should go to bed" Yoh said

"I cant move" Hao said

Anna and Yoh looked at him and noticed that Amy had curled up in his lap and was sleeping

"how did that happen" Yoh asked

"she just fell asleep and wouldn't wake up" Hao said

"good for you" Anna said

"good tell me how is this good" Hao asked

"well you know where you're sleeping" Yoh said


	5. A strange morning

The next morning Amy woke and realized she fell asleep on Hao's lap, she turned to him and slapped him, he instantly woke up

"what was that for" he asked

"for letting me fall asleep like that" Amy said

"I tried to wake you up but you must have been tired because you didn't even move" Hao said

"really" Amy said

"man it must be early" Hao said looking around and seeing that no one else was awake, he was curious as to how the others fell asleep, he slowly got to his feet and walked around, Amy followed him she was also quiet curious about it

"do you remember all the dares" Hao asked

"no but I think Anna kept a list" Amy said

The two looked everywhere downstairs but found nothing

"you think she has it upstairs" Amy asked

"im not going up there" Hao said

While they were arguing about who was going to go up there Anna came down

"oh hi Anna" Amy said "did you happen to keep a list of the dares"

"sure did" Anna said "and you and Hao have a double date with Ren and Macchi today"

Amy and Hao looked at each other

"ok who's fault is this" Amy asked

"you both agreed to it" Anna said

"but I don't remember any of that" Hao said

"what else can I tell you" she said

"what other dares do we have" Amy and Hao both asked

"well Hao you have to tell the whole group what is with you and Amy" Anna said "and Amy has to tell us all about what happened the other day when her stuff was taken away"

"wow" Hao and Amy said

They looked at each other and sighed

"so any idea when this date happens" Hao asked

"well you're going to have to talk to Ren and Macchi about it" Anna said

"im so going back to bed" Hao said

"me too" Amy said

"just stay away from me" Hao said

"you can count on it" Amy said

And the two went back to bed, after awhile Yoh was awake and walked down the stairs and to where Anna was, she was looking down at Amy and Hao, who somehow managed to end up laying next to each other even though the fell asleep on opposite sides of the room

"what happened to them" Yoh asked after finishing making breakfast

"they fell asleep away from each other, and well now they're right next to each other" Anna said

"should we wake them up" Yoh asked

"do what you want to them" Anna said

Yoh smiled and nudged the two of them, however they resisted waking up, so Yoh decided to kick them both, and when they woke up they saw how close they were

"how did you get there" Amy asked

"I was about to ask you the same thing" Hao said

"get a hold of yourselves" Yoh said "come on Anna and I are made breakfast"

Hao and Amy still questioned how all of that happened, but they put behind themselves and sat down at the table and ate


	6. Food fights

While they were eating

"this rice is good" Amy said

"thank you" Anna and Yoh said

Amy had stopped eating for just a second, but before she could get back to it Hao threw it in her face, she tried as hard as she could to not kill him, but she lost it when he started laughing at the look on her face, the next thing that Yoh and Anna knew the two had gotten into a fist fight, however Hao was stronger and eventually got hold on Amy's hands so she couldn't hit him

"ok calm down" Yoh said

"he started it" Amy said while she was struggling against Hao's grip

Yoh sighed and looked at Anna

"what should we do" he asked

"let them finish" she said

"but" Yoh said

"they will eventually get tired" Anna said

The yelling and fighting woke up the others, they walked into the kitchen the food was everywhere and Amy and Hao were both on the floor rolling around, while Anna and Yoh simply watched

"whats with them" Manta asked

"Hao decided to throw food in Amy's face, and she didn't take it well" Yoh said smiling

Everyone continued to watch, that is until Hao literally threw Amy off him and she flew into Ren, Hao stood up but he wasn't on his feet for long, lets say Amy wasn't going to let him win

"hey stop it you two" Tameo said

After a while they were to tired to fight anymore so they just layed there, Amy had her head laying on Hao's arm, they were breathing heavily

"are you two going to clean up or just lay on the floor" Anna asked

The others went over to them to help them up, but when they realized that they were so close they jumped up to fast and slipped on the spilled food and drinks, as they fell they grabbed the others around them, and soon everyone, but Anna were on the floor, when Amy and Hao started laughing about the fact that everyone else was messy, this made Horo throw the food closest to him and threw it at Hao, however he ducked and it hit Ren, this started another food fight.

"well when you're done, clean this up" Anna said

Everyone looked at her and then at the mess, even with all the people there, this mess would take a long time after cleaning

"Hao go get to the store and get more food" Anna said "and take Amy with you"

Everyone was horrified in the decision Anna made

"is there something wrong" Anna asked

"no nothing" Hao said running out the door pulling Amy with him


	7. What We Learned

Walking through the store finding what they needed, Hao was tempted to start a food fight again, but he knew this would get them kicked out, and Anna's rage if the came back with out the food was reason enough to keep him in check,

"are we done yet" Hao asked tapping Amy on the shoulder

"no" Amy said looking at the list "but if you actually helped maybe it would go faster"

Hao sighed and looked at the list, and he walked off.

After they were finished while walking home they heard the sounds of arguing, they looked at each other then walked over to see what was going on, they saw two girls arguing

"hey isn't that Macchi and Pilika" Hao said

Amy nodded and ran up to them

"whats going on" Amy asked

"shes trying to steal my boyfriend" Pilika said pointing at Macchi

"its just a stupid dare" Macchi said

"Hao you need to talk to HoroHoro and Ren" Amy said

Hao left them and went towards the house

"now is he really your boyfriend" Amy asked

"well" Pilika said

"wait" Amy said "Macchi did you say it was a dare"

"yea" Macchi said

"when is it?" Amy asked

"when is what" Macchi asked

"you know what" Amy said

"I still need to talk to him about it" Macchi said

With Hao

"Ren Horo I need to talk to you" Hao called

The two boys walked from the kitchen to the front door

"whats up" Horo said

Hao looked around and pulled them inside

"Pilika is claiming Ren as her boyfriend" Hao said

Ren and Horo looked at each other in shock

"she what" Horo said

"can you not hear" Hao said "and she thinks Macchi is trying to 'steal him'"

Ren walked out the door and toward the three girls, he walked to Macchi's side and whispered something in her ear

"now" she said

"sure why not" he said

"the dare" Macchi said to Amy

"wait for me" Amy said

"huh" Macchi and Ren said

"Hao and I got a dare to go with you guys on your dare" Amy said

"sounds like Anna's doing" Hao said and Ren nodded


	8. A Dare Date

Amy Hao Ren and Macchi all sat there staring at each other for the past hour, Amy dropped her head on the table they sat at, the others looked at her, and she tilted her head up to look at them

"so what now" she asked

The four kids all closed their eyes like they were thinking

"I got it" Hao said

"what" the others said

"I have no idea" he replied

Macchi and Amy dropped their heads to the table, while Ren resisted the urge to hit Hao, when all the sudden he felt a cold wind blow by, strange because they are inside, by the way the others looked around he figured that they felt it to

"did you feel that" Amy asked

"yea" Macchi said

Hao and Ren didn't answer because they were to busy scanning their surroundings

"you see anything" Hao asked

"no" Ren said

"apparently some people won't just leave things alone" Hao said

Everyone sat there in silence, when an evil little smirk crossed Hao's face

"what are you thinking" Ren asked

"lets show them why they should have left it alone" Hao said

The two girls looked up, wondering what the boys were thinking, yea this was supposed to be that stupid little dare, and Hao and Ren were looking at each other as if they were making a plan without even saying anything

"so what are we going to do" Amy asked

Hao stood up and motioned for her to follow him, they walked out of the living room, and Macchi watched them leave with her head still on the table

"this may not end well" Ren said

Macchi looked up at him with a confused look

With Hao and Amy

"ok you're going to have to start screaming and freaking out" Hao said

"but wont that scare the others" Amy said

"if it scares them then it will scare who ever is watching us" Hao pointed out

"good point" Amy said

In the Living Room

Macchi's head was lying on the table, when all the sudden they heard screaming coming from the kitchen, the sudden noise caused Macchi to bring her head off the table quickly

"what was that?" Macchi asked

Just then a noise came from the hallway, Ren was on his feet in seconds, he ran to the hall and saw the blue haired shaman running, Ren ran after him, Macchi sat at the table still trying to figure out what was going on, just as she was about to drop her head again Amy and Hao poked their heads into the living room

"so what's going on" Macchi asked

"we're trying to catch the person spying on us" Hao said

"he was spying on us" Macchi said with some force in her voice

Hao nodded, and Macchi took off down the hall that Ren chased Horo, Hao and Amy just stood there watching, the next few minutes were pure silence, but Horo's scream broke the silence, out of curiosity Hao and Amy walked down the hall, when they got there Ren and Macchi were both attacking Horo

"should we help him" Amy asked

"maybe" Hao said

Amy and Hao looked at each other

"nah" the both said


	9. What It Can Lead To

Hao and Amy stood there still watching, they couldn't decide if they should help Horo or not

"ok is it time" Hao asked

Amy nodded, Hao and Amy ran over to Ren and Macchi, Amy grabbed hold of Macchi and Hao grabbed Ren

"ok, ok" Hao said "that's enough"

Ren and Macchi stopped struggling, Ren took a deep breath, and Horo stayed lying on the ground, when Anna walked toward them

"what's going on here" Anna asked she saw Horo on the ground beaten

"well you know the date/dare we all had" Hao said

Anna nodded her head

"well we caught Horo spying" Amy said

"so" Anna said

"they lost it" Hao said motioning to Ren and Macchi

Ren stood still with his index finger and thumb holding the bridge of his nose, his eyes closed, he was obviously trying to calm down, and Macchi stood across from him, her eyes also closed and her arms crossed across her chest

"how long till they stopped" Anna asked

"it took us to stop them" Amy said

Yoh ran up to them

"whoa what happened here" he asked

Hao told him the whole story

"should we take him to a doctor" Yoh asked

"sure" Hao said

Hao and Yoh helped Horo stand and took him to the doctor

"so now what" Amy asked

"do you think he filmed it" Anna asked

Ren's and Macchi's eyes shot open and their heads turned to Anna

"should we look around" Amy asked

For a moment the four kids stood there, then they took off looking everywhere, when Tamera and Pilika walked in

"hi" Pilika said

Macchi was the only one to notice, she waved Pilika looked away from her

"Tam what do you think their doing" Pilika asked

"hey what are you guys doing" Tamera asked

"looking for something" Macchi said still the only one who to acknowledge them

"WHY ARENT YOU GUYS LISTENING TO ME" Pilika yelled

Anna, Amy and Macchi looked up at her, Pilika watched Ren pull on Macchi's wrist, Macchi sat down next to him, and he showed her a hidden camera

"that basterds dead" Ren said only quiet enough for Macchi to hear

"lets get him" Macchi said

"what are you two doing" Anna asked

Ren and Macchi looked at each other

"it had better be important" Pilika said

They didn't want to tell about the tape because of what was on it, Ren looked at the others and then back to Macchi, he took a deep breath, he grabbed Macchi by the shirt and pulled her into a kiss long enough for him to put the camera into his pocket, everyone stared at them mouths wide open, Pilika and Tamera passed out at the scene Amy and Anna couldn't look away from it, when he finally pulled away from her and looked at the others

"what are you looking at" Ren asked as he walked away


	10. What Now

The four girls sat in silence, Amy, Anna and Macchi watched as Ren walked out the door, Tamera got up off the floor

"what was that about" she asked

No one answered, but Tamera didn't think anyone would anyway, Amy turned to Anna

"I did not see that coming" she said

"who would've" Anna said

Macchi got to her feet and walked into the kitchen, Amy followed her while Anna tried waking up Pilika

"you ok" Amy asked

"yea im fine" Macchi said

"then do you mind if I ask you something" Amy asked

"sure" Macchi said

"im thinking Ren was hiding something" Amy said "was he"

"not that I know of" Macchi said without hesitation

"what time is it" Anna called from the other room

"its about 9:30 pm" Amy yelled back

"Yoh should have been back by now" Anna said walking into the kitchen

"you know what im going to go find Hao" Amy said "and tell him to go get Yoh"

"ok" Anna said

"hey Amy" Macchi said "im coming"

Amy and Macchi ran up the stairs heading toward Hao's room, only to find that he wasn't there

"where is he" Amy asked herself

"you think he's hiding from us" Macchi asked

"if he is then he's dead" Amy said

Then they heard a laugh, the two girls spun around and saw Hao standing behind them

"not hiding" he said

"Anna wants you to go get Yoh" Amy said

"Im a bit busy right now" he said

"with what" Amy asked

"it doesn't concern you" he said

Amy jumped at Hao, Macchi held her back

"come on it wouldn't take that long" Macchi said

"why me" Hao asked

"because Amy doesn't want to" Macchi said

"ahh you picked me to take your place" Hao said

"you know what im gonna kill you" Amy said

"but then I couldn't go get Yoh" he said

"why don't we all go" Ren said walking up to the three others

"huh" Amy said

"we need to pay Horo a visit" Ren said

"I completely forgot" Macchi said

"what" Hao and Amy asked

"Horo videoed the whole thing" Ren said

"you know what we do need to talk to him" Amy said

"lets go then" Hao said running down the stairs

The others quickly followed


	11. Something New

They ran through the night, sadly it had already gotten dark, Amy, Hao, Ren and Macchi were walking toward the hospital partly because they wanted to kill Horo and partly because they wanted to bring Yoh back home, a dark figure ran past them Amy was the first to notice

"did you see that" she asked

"how can I" Hao said "I can barely see in front of me"

Amy flicked him on the forehead

"I must have better eyes than you" she said

When it ran past again, this time it was closer

"ok I saw that" Hao said

The spirit of fire –in a smaller form about a foot in height- appeared on Hao's shoulder, that's when everyone saw a big black wolf jump at them, when something landed on its nose rolling off and onto the ground as an immediate reaction Amy sent Aqua to hold the wolf back

"we have to help her" Macchi said

Ren and Hao ran to her Amy and Aqua kept the wolf and its shaman away from them

"Spirit Of Fire" Hao called for his guardian ghost

The Spirit Of Fire picked up everyone

"take us back to the house" Hao commanded

Amy and Hao carried the girl inside, now that it was light they could see what she looked like her light brown hair reached partly down her back, her eyes were closed seeing as she was unconscious, she wore a red t-shirt and blue jeans

"what's going on" Anna asked

"she was hurt" Amy said setting the girl down "we had to help her"

After about 2 hours of waiting the girl woke up, Amy walked over to her

"what's your name" she asked

"im Kaitlyn" the girl said rubbing her head "where am I"

"at my house" Hao said standing near the doorway

"hey when do you think Horo will get out of the hospital" Pilika asked

"probably tomorrow" Amy said

Kaitlyn looked around the room she saw an orange haired girl sleeping on the couch, a purple haired boy sitting in front of the couch he looked like he was sleeping, and a pinked haired girl sitting on the floor, just then a scream was heard Macchi was immediately sitting Ren looked up and Tamera jumped of the chair

"what was that" Hao asked

Mari came running in the door screaming

"what is it?" Macchi asked

"there is a huge black dog outside" Mari said

Hao walked toward the door

"where are you going" Amy asked

"to get rid of the problem" Hao said

Amy got up and followed him, the two walked out the door, they didn't see anything and thought Mari had been imagining it, when something jumped past them, its teeth clipped Hao's arm, Hao immediately gripped his arm

"you ok" Amy asked

"yea im fine" he said

"how do we fight something we can't see" Amy asked


	12. Things Change

Amy looked around hopeing to spot the wolf before it attacked them again, this wolf and its attacks were familiar but she didn't know from where

"what should we do" Hao asked

Amy didn't answer him, but continued to look around

"we should just leave" Amy said

Amy and Hao headed back to the house, when the creature jumped in front of them, the wolf stood between them and the house

"move" Hao said showing no fear

"if I did I wouldn't be able to accomplish my mission" someone said

Now Amy knew why the wolf was familiar, she knew that the voice belonged to someone she knew, Hao noticed the shocked look on her face

"what do you want" Hao asked

"if I told you that would make things to easy" they said

"then tell us who you are" Hao said

"she can tell you" they said

The wolf and its shaman were gone, Hao relaxed and looked at Amy who had the same expression as before

"who was that" he asked

Amy wouldn't answer him and this started to sort of frustrate him, he didn't like it when he wasn't answered especially when it was important

"Amy answer me" he said a little loud

Without them noticing people looked out the windows and watched them, Hao took a step closer to her, when she turned to him jumped to him, threw her arms around him and started crying, he froze what was he supposed to do, he decided to hug her back just to comfort her of course

"tell me whats wrong" he said in a soothing voice

"Hao he was" she started but couldn't seem to finish

"hes what" Hao asked

"he's my brother" she said

She cried harder than she was before, Hao seemed to tighten his grip on her, his expression darkened when he realized that her brother had attacked them, now he needed to know why, he let go of her she had stopped crying, and surprisingly she looked like she hadn't been crying at all, they walked back in the house

"what happened out there" Pilika asked she stood by the window

"you were watching you should know" Hao said harshly

Pilika flinched at the way he said it, Anna was getting concerned and decided it was time to ask Yoh

"im going to check on Yoh" Anna said

Everyone noticed Hao whisper something into Amy's ear, she nodded her head and went upstairs

"whats going on" Lyserg demanded

Hao glared at him and that's when everyone else knew something was wrong

"Hao is something wrong" Ren asked

Hao sighed, he didn't answer but went upstairs, no one knew what to do things were changing fast and there was no stopping it now


	13. What Happens

Anna ran down the dark street it was so late that no one was awake anymore, she wondered what was going on, she had seen what had happened outside but without what they were talking about nothing made sense, it was cold being near winter, Anna was in such a hurry she had forgotten to grab a jacket, she rubbed her arms as she ran, she was close to the hospital when she heard a sound, she knew she was being followed but did her best not to let her follower know she knew, when she made it to the hospital parking lot something jumped at her, she dogged the first attack but wasn't so lucky the second time, the creature sunk its claws into her arm, she screamed. Anna got to her feet and looked around she knew it was there but she couldn't see it anywhere, she headed toward the hospital doors as fast as she could, she heard it and knew it was coming fast, she turned around and there it was about to land on her, she closed her eyes and waited, but then she heard a whimper she looked and the creature lay on the ground a few feet in front of her, she looked around and saw Yoh and Horo, Yoh held his sword in his hands and Horo stood next to him, Anna was breathing heavily some from running and some from almost being killed

"Yoh" she said

Yoh ran over to her, and pulled her into a strong and protective embrace, as she watched the creature get to its feet, it growled at them but ran off

Hao ran to Amy's room, he tried opening the door but she locked, like he thought she would

"Amy open the door" he said

When she didn't answer he easily picked the lock, when he opened the door, she was sitting on the bed, she faced the window staring out at the bright moon

"Amy" he said

"I don't know what to do" she said "I don't even know what he wants"

Hao didn't say anything he just sat in the bed next to her, she sighed

"what if he comes back" she said "what do I do"

She started crying again, she layed her head on Hao's shoulder and actually cried herself to sleep, Macchi had been standing at the door, she ran down the stairs, she pulled on Ren's arm like a kid does to get their parents attention, he looked at her

"we have to find Amy's brother" she said

"she.." he started Macchi placed her hand over his mouth

"shhh" she said

He closed his mouth and listened

"he is the one who attacked them" she said

"how do you know this" he asked

"does it matter how" she asked

He shook his head no

"we have to convince him to be her brother again" she said "not her enemy"

Ren nodded his head and the two slipped out the door just before Anna, Yoh and Horo got back


	14. Looking For Something

Yoh, Anna and Horo ran through the door, surprising everyone Tamera ran to them

"what's going on" Horo asked

"well we can't find Macchi or Ren" Tamera said

"well where did they go" Anna asked

"that's the problem no one knows" Mari said

Ren and Macchi had traveled an hour from the Asakura house when they saw the old small wooden building, they knew where to go because they had sent their guardian ghosts to find the place first, they silently walked toward it, they didn't know whether this was a private place or not so they remained quiet and careful, there was no one around so they guessed that the people who stayed here weren't here at the moment

"what are we going to do" Horo asked

Yoh sat quietly he sighed

"who is this" Yoh asked pointing to Kaitlyn

"oh that's Kaitlyn" Anna said

"where would Macchi and Ren have gone" Pilika asked sounding a little angry

Ren looked in the window there defiantly wasn't anyone home, he tried opening the window, it opened easily he climbed in

"what are you doing" Macchi asked

"trying to figure out what made him act this way to his sister" Ren said once he got in

Macchi sighed but followed him in, they walked around the dark house, they found his room on the top floor the house was only two stories so finding the room didn't take long, his room was a mess so they looked at everything when there was a sound heard, they both stopped Ren walked to the door and saw someone coming he then ran to the window and opened it

"we're going to have to jump" he said

"why" Macchi asked

"he's coming" he said

The two got to the window and started opening it when he walked in

"hey what are you doing" he called

Macchi jumped out first, Ren held a small piece of paper in his hand, he looked from it to the man at the door, he turned and jumped out

"get back here" the man called

Macchi and Ren ran into the woods behind the house, they ran through the dark woods, now as they have figured out this may not end well, the dark made it hard to see and they didn't even know where they were going, the ran for about half an hour till Macchi sat on the ground breathing heavily, they looked around but there was nothing

"I can't run anymore" Macchi said looking up at Ren

Ren looked down at her, he knew that they couldn't stay there, they heard voices and knew that the man was close behind and by what they heard there was more than one guy after them, he thought for a moment then picked Macchi up

"what are you doing" Macchi asked

"we can't stay here" Ren said "and you can't run anymore"

He carried her as he ran, that's when they heard a growl and they knew what it was

"what do you mean you don't know where they are" Horo yelled

"what does it sound like they mean" Anna snapped

Hao could hear them arguing from upstairs, he gently set Amy down on the bed and covered her with a blanket and walked out the door closing it behind him, hoping that would help to keep the noise out

"why don't you put those loud voices of yours to good use" Hao said "and go find them"

Everyone looked over at Hao who was standing at the bottom of the stairs

"finally a good idea" Yoh said

"the boys should go out and look" Anna said "and we will stay here in case they come back"

Yoh nodded and the boys headed out the door, Hao looked around

"Spirit Of Fire show me where they are" he said

And here is what he saw

Ren was able to hold back the giant black wolf, he held his Kwan do using it to keep the wolfs teeth away from him Macchi sat down behind a big rock she watched from there obviously very scared, Ren fought with the wolf every here and there the wolf would jump back and strike again, but every time Ren seemed to be able to hold back the attacks

Hao took off running in the direction they were

"where's he going" Horo asked

"one thing I have learned" Yoh said "don't question it when Hao does something to help others"

The others followed close behind Hao

Ren held back the wolf but he was getting tired and he knew the wolf was still full of energy, he prepared for the wolfs next attack, but this attack was stronger than the others, Ren flew backward hitting his back against the rocks behind him, he could hear the wolf running at him, he quickly got to his feet and moved out of the way but the wolf was moving fast, Macchi walked out from behind the rock, she picked up some smaller stones and started throwing them at the wolf

"leave him alone" she yelled

The wolf turned to her and growled loudly it ran at her she covered her face, bit instead of feeling pain she heard the wolf cry out she opened her eyes Ren had stabbed his weapon into the wolfs back, Ren pulled his Kwan do out and jumped off the wolf he stood in front of Macchi who had her back against a rock, the wolf was now very angry, when it attempted to bite him Ren put his Kwan do in the way, the wolf bite down hard trying its best to break the weapon, it sat there biting for a while, but then it used its paw and struck Ren in the side, he flew to the ground unconscious a few feet away, Macchi ran to him and kneeled down at his side, the wolf turned to them it bared its teeth to them, she watched as it walked toward them, when all the sudden the wolf burst into flames she saw the Spirit Of Fire appear, she touched Ren's head feeling the blood coming from it

"get them" Hao yelled

Yoh and Horo ran to them

"he's out cold Hao" Yoh yelled

Hao turned to them

"Faust can you help him" Hao yelled

"I'll do my best" Faust said

With Faust there Yoh decided to help his brother with the wolf, Yoh attacked the wolf from behind, Hao turned and saw Yoh

"what were you doing here" Horo asked grabbing Macchi by the arm and pulling her away from Ren

"what does it matter to you" Macchi asked

"what were you doing" he yelled

Macchi closed her eyes she could feel herself about to cry, why was he yelling at her, she could feel as a small tear slipped from her eye, Horo felt a hand on his should as he was pulled away from Macchi, she looked up and saw Ren standing behind Horo pulling him away from her, she was so happy to see he was okay that she ran to him and threw her arms around him, she placed her head on his shoulder and started crying, he gently rubbed her head

"you guys should go" Hao called to them

They looked to him

"what about you two" Horo asked

"we will be fine" Yoh said

As they left the wolf growled louder to them, the wolf turned to Yoh and ran at him Yoh was ready to fight

"hey you remember me don't you" Hao called

The wolf stopped and looked at him, it growled and ran at him instead of Yoh

"Hao look out" Yoh called to his brother

Hao held out his arm, the wolf sunk its teeth into his arm, Hao suppressed a yell, the wolf let go immediately and jumped away, when it had bit Hao he used his fire ability to raise his body temperature high enough to burn the wolf, it stared at him but decided to leave, Hao gripped his arm due to the great amounts of pain he felt

"you ok" Yoh asked

"im fine" Hao said "now let's get out of here"

They climbed onto the Spirit Of Fire and took off back towards their house


	15. A Simple Request

Everyone had gotten back

"where is Amy" Anna asked

"she should still be sleeping" Hao said

Anna walked up the stairs, sure enough she found Amy sleeping on her bed, she was about to leave

"what time is it" Amy asked

"its about 5:30 am" Anna said

Amy pulled herself off the bed and walked over to Anna, the two girls walked back down the stairs, they saw Hao as he walked past them, Anna continued down the stairs but Amy followed Hao

"what happened to you" she asked when she saw his arm

"it was nothing" he said

"my brother did it didn't he" she said

He didn't answer but kept walking till he was in the bathroom, Amy followed, she pulled a first aid kit out of a cupboard, while Hao washed off his arm, she took the bandaging out of the kit and walked back over to him, he pulled his arm out of the water and slowly dried it off, Amy grabbed his arm

"what are you doing" he asked

"bandaging your arm" she said

She started bandaging his arm, they sat in silence for some time

"why are you dong this" he finally asked

Amy didn't answer but finished her job, she turned and walked out the door

"hey Amy answer me" he said following

"because you've been so nice to me about all this" she said

She ran down the stairs, he slowly followed her, everyone heard the sound of growling

"not again" Amy said

Everyone ran out the door and saw the wolf, standing next to it was its shaman, who was hiding in the dark just enough do that he couldn't be seen

"what do you want" Amy asked

"a request" he said

He motioned for her to follow, as she did so did Hao, the others almost came but as they tried the wolf growled again, telling them to stay back

"so what do you want" Amy asked

"I wont be here for a month or so" he said "so take care of her"

Hao looked at him, Amy looked from Hao to her brother a few times waiting for something to happen, when Hao started walking away, Amy was confused on what happened but followed Hao back

"what happened" Yoh asked

"nothing really" Hao said

Yoh wasn't convinced but could tell they didn't want to talk about it so he dropped the subject, and everyone went back into the house


	16. Snow Day

1 month later

Everyday had gone by as normal Hao and Amy fought, Ren and Horo fought, Mari and Macchi played tricks on people and everyone got to know Kaitlyn

Today was a bright day mostly because of the deep snow Anna, Kaitlyn, Horo, Amy and Yoh stood on top a ski mountain there were a few skiers and some snowboarders Amy looked around someone going down the hill on a snowboard looked familiar, she hated when she saw someone she knew, mostly because the last time she did it ended up being her brother who was attacking her, she watched as they pulled their goggles off she saw her brother, she suppressed a scream, when Kaitlyn nudged her shoulder

"that boys kind of cute" she said

Amy did her best to once again keep from screaming

'I forgot I told some of my friends I would meet with them today" Amy said

"but" Kaitlyn protested

"it will only take an hour or so" Amy assured her

Amy ran toward the Asakura house, and threw the door open

"holy cheese" Hao said running to the door

"its my brother" Amy almost yelled

Ren had been walking by at the moment and heard what she said to say the truth any one in the house would have heard it

"your brother" Ren said

"what about her brother" Macchi said running in from the backyard

"how do you know who my brother is" Amy asked

"well" Macchi said "I over heard you and Hao talking about it"

"I see" Amy said

"so he's back again" Hao said

"yea" Amy said "and the worst part is Kaitlyn has a crush on him"

"what" everyone said

"what should we do about it" Macchi asked

"well lets go check this out" Ren said

The four kids ran out the door and back toward the mountain, when they got there Kaitlyn was skiing and Horo was snowboarding and they were racing down the hill, while Anna was trying to teach Yoh how to ski, they could tell Anna was getting frustrated, Amy and Macchi ran down toward where Horo and Kaitlyn would end up and Ren and Hao went to talk to Anna and Yoh

"I thought you guys were staying home" Yoh said

"well we decided to come visit you guys" Hao said

"hey Kaitlyn" Amy called

Kaitlyn stopped in front of Amy and Macchi

"hey Amy" Kaitlyn said

"Kaitlyn who is that" Macchi asked

Of course Macchi already knew who it was, but she decided to find out if Kaitlyn knew

"I don't know but he sure is cute" Kaitlyn said "should I go talk to him"

"how about later we should get somewhere warm first" Amy said

"okay then" Kaitlyn


	17. A Visitor

Back Home

Everyone sat around the table for dinner, it was so quiet Yoh couldn't take it anymore

"why is everyone so quiet" Yoh asked

No one answered but there was a knock at the door, at first no one moved but when the knock got louder, Horo decided to get up and get the door, when he opened the door a girl stood there she had blue eyes dark blond hair, she wore a short skirt and a pink tank she was smiling

"um hello" Horo said

"hi im looking for Anna" she said

"Anna its for you" Horo called

Anna walked to the door

"Megan" Anna said

"my dad wanted me to visit you" Megan said

"well come in then" Anna said

Everyone who was still sitting at the table looked toward the door when Megan walked in Lyserg and Rio wouldn't stop stareing, but that was nothing new

"whos this" Hao asked

"this is my cousin" Anna said

"hi" she said

"hi" Rio and Lyserg said at the same time

Hao and Yoh noticed that rio and Lyserg both liked Megan

"okay you two calm down" Hao said

"where is she going to stay" Pilika asked

"she can have my room" Amy said

"yea but then where will you stay" Pilika asked

"down here I guess" Amy said

"she can stay with me in my room" Hao said teasingly

"good idea" Anna said

Amy and Hao stared at Anna

"are you serious" they both said

Everyone looked at Anna like she was the craziest person on earth, they all knew what this would end up as, everyone knew that this wouldn't end well, so they didn't know what Anna was thinking, nobody said anything for some time

"I already made up my mind" Anna said

Amy and Hao looked at each other, they knew that there was no arguing with Anna, Amy walked upstairs she couldn't handle this any more and she had to move her stuff to Hao's room

"she looks mad" Yoh said

"she'll get over it" Anna said

"if we don't die first" Horo said

Amy sat up in her new room, she had just remembered that her brother was back

"what bothers you" Aqua asked

"nothing" Amy said

"if it was nothing it wouldn't bother you so much" Aqua said

There was a knock on the door, Amy climbed off the bed

"what" she asked as she walked to the door

"are you okay" it was Hao

Amy stopped where she was, she didn't know if she should let him in or leave him out there

"please let me in" he said

Amy opened the door, he stood there in front of her

"what" she asked kind of harshly

All Hao did was hug her, when she felt him hold her she couldn't help but cry, she cried over the fact that her brother was evil, her father was after her, and she had no one she could talk to about it

"theres no one here who I can talk to about this" she said as she cried

"you can talk to me" Hao said

Amy stopped crying and looked up at him, he didn't look down at her but looked up, Amy gently layed her head on his shoulder, she let out a small smile


	18. Anna vs Megan

Everyone waited downstairs, Horo kind of wondered what was going on up there

"hey does any one want to fight" Megan asked

"you're a shaman" Horo said in disbelief

"yep" Megan said

"I'll fight you" Yoh said

They walked outside and stood facing each other, beside Megan stood her guardian ghost Chrissy a huge fierce cat, black with pink strips and white feet, the fight started, Chrissy lunged at Yoh he just barley had time to get Amidamaru into the sword, however Chrissy had knocked the antiquity out of his hand, it landed just a few feet away, but no matter how close it was Yoh didn't have time, Chrissy was fast and this caused a problem for Yoh, Yoh finally got Chrissy off him but the cat was fast and attacked again, but this time Yoh was ready he attacked and sent Chrissy flying she landed nest to Megan, Megan ran over to her

"here" Megan said handing Chrissy something to eat

Chrissy swallowed it fast then turned to Yoh, who reached for the antiquity, once again he couldn't reach it because for some reason Chrissy seemed faster than before

"what was that you gave her" Horo asked

"just a little snack" Megan said

Chrissy's claw skimmed Yoh's left arm, however even just a skim hurts, Yoh gripped his arm, Chrissy took this chance to attack

"Yoh look out" Anna called

Yoh was tired of being held down in this match, Yoh jumped out of the way in the last second, he rolled across the ground grabbed the antiquity and used his double medium, he swung the sword sending Chrissy back to Megan, Chrissy lie on the ground, everyone knew the match was over, Yoh was breathing heavily

"good job Megan" Yoh said

"thanks but I lost" Megan said

"you don't have to win to do a good job" Lyserg said

Megan was petting Chrissy, Chrissy started purring and Megan looked up at Yoh

"could you help me learn" she asked

Yoh looked at the others they just shrugged, then he looked at Anna

"go for it" Anna said

Yoh let out a heavy breath

"ok I'll help you" he said

"thank you so much" Megan said

"lets go eat" Yoh said

"but we just ate" Ren said

"yea but fighting makes me hungry" Yoh said

Everyone went back inside and still Amy and Hao were still upstairs, Yoh Macchi and Megan sat down in the living room

"so Megan how long have you had your cat" Yoh asked

"you can just call me Mimi all my friends do" she said "her name is Chrissy and I have had her ever since I was little"

"cool" Yoh said "you're already a good fighter"

"you think so" Megan said

"you shouldn't flirt with him" Macchi warned Megan

"and why wouldn't I" Megan asked

That's when Anna walked in the door

"I gotta go" Macchi said

Macchi literally ran out of the room, Megan had no idea what was going on

"so what do you think you could teach me" Megan said once again flirting with Yoh

Anna caught it, and glared at Megan, however Megan didn't notice

"Yoh can you do the dishes for me" Anna asked

"sure" Yoh said

He got up and walked to the kitchen

"what are you doing" Anna asked

"what do you mean" Megan asked

"I know what you're doing" Anna said "now stop it"

"why" Megan asked

"the last person who flirted with Yoh" Anna said "well lets just say no one knows what happened to her"

With that Anna left the room, and Macchi returned

"I warned you" Macchi said

Megan got up and followed Anna

"what do you mean" she asked

Anna didn't answer but went to the kitchen to check on Yoh

"hows it coming" she asked

Yoh sighed

"I need a nap" he said

And oh my cheese Anna smiled

"I'll finish for you" she said

Yoh let out a sigh of relief, and gave Anna a kiss on the cheek, now she knew, now Megan understood what Anna had meant, Lyserg was walking by and noticed Megan looked a bit sad

"you okay" Lyserg asked

"Im fine" Megan said smiling once again

Everyone had a good nights, but well the morning wasn't so great, Yoh climbed out of bed and ran to Ren's room

"Macchi's missing" he said breathing heavily as if he had been running a lot, Ren literally jumped out of his bed and out the door


	19. RenxMacchi

Ren was out of his room in no time, he ran to everyone else's rooms doing what ever it took to wake them up, Horo being the hardest to wake up Ren had Hao do it, of course all Hao did was light him on fire, Yoh watched as Ren ran all over the house, Yoh could swear it looked like he was freaking out, the question is why, when Ren had woken everyone up, and looked all over the house, well he went outside, everyone decided to help even though they were all still tired, however Ren seemed to be full of energy

"what has gotten into him" Horo asked

Everyone resisted the urge to hit Horo wondering how he couldn't know, its like so obvious that even a child would know

"Ren you should calm down" Hao said rubbing the sleep out of his eyes

But well Ren didn't seem to listen to them, Hao didn't think he would have listened any way, it had been a few hours everyone was tired, well everyone but Ren

"we should rest" Amy said

"good idea" Horo said

"Ren you should rest" Yoh called

"I cant Yoh" Ren yelled back

"Ren take a break" Yoh yelled

Ren didn't answer this time, Yoh realized that something was pushing Ren to keep looking, Yoh got up and went into the house to look for Anna

Ren sat down in the woods he had been looking ever since he woke up, he rubbed his face, and looked around, he had no idea where to look, but he felt like he couldn't stop, he got back to his feet and walked deeper into the woods, it felt like he had walked for a few hours when he heard a scream and boy did he recognize it, he ran toward it, it took some time to get there but when he did he saw her, Macchi sat in a tree with a leopard walking around the tree

"holy cheese" Ren said to himself

He looked for a way to get ride of the big cat, when it tried to climb the tree causing Macchi to scream

"did you hear that" Yoh asked

"yea" Horo said

"lets go" Hao said

Everyone got up and ran toward the scream

Ren took out his weapon, since leopards can climb he had to think fast, he used his Kwan do to first just skim the cat, when it jumped down, he struck again, since he was only trying to scare it he missed it, it worked and the cat ran off, Macchi slowly climbed down the tree, Ren ran to her, he hugged her and kissed her repeatedly, when he realized the others were standing right behind him, he turned to them, he didn't say anything but just walked away, of course Macchi followed him

When everyone got back to the house Anna ran to them

"Pilika is missing" she said

"what" Horo said

That be what happens when im up at 3:00 am and really bored


	20. The Search

Everyone looked around

"where is she?" Horo asked

"you know I just noticed" Tamera said

"what" Hao asked

"wheres Amy" she said

"Holy Cheese" Hao said "where'd she go"

"how many people can get kidnapped" Horo almost yelled

"well lets just find them" Macchi said

She still stood as close as she could to Ren, Horo turned to her, the look on his face scared her, she hid behind Ren, Ren started walking away, Macchi followed close behind

"where are you two going" Horo asked

"to find them" Ren said

"wait for me" Hao called

Horo turned to Yoh, Yoh shrugged and ran after them, the others followed close behind

A few hours later

Everyone sat down

"where could they be" Horo asked

That's when Hao stood up and started walking away

"where are you going" Horo asked

Hao didn't answer, Yoh could tell his brother wasn't the same, and this concerned Yoh

"im going to go talk to Anna" Yoh said

Before Yoh left he looked back at his brother, who continued to walk, it looked as if he was walking into nothing

"Anna, Hao is flipping out" Yoh called

And when there was no answer Yoh got a little concerned, he looked around but there was no sign of her, or Megan 'oh man' Yoh thought, he searched franticly

"Yoh whats going on" Horo called

Yoh didn't know how to answer, so he didn't, when he saw a note, which read

If you want to see any of the girls again you will come to the house at midnight to talk about what you took from me signed You Know Who

The note confused Yoh, he ran out the door seeing Hao was back, he let out a sigh of relief

"Hao what is this" Yoh asked handing Hao the note

All was silent for the moment

"I have no clue" Hao said

Ren leaned over and read the note, he silently got up and walked into the house, no one had seemed to notice, except Hao and Macchi, everyone else was busy trying to decipher the note

"do you know something" Macchi asked

"he wants this" Ren said showing her a piece of paper

"you stole that from him" Hao said

"yup" Ren said unfolding it

"what does it say" Macchi asked

"I don't want to hurt my sister, but my father is to strong to disobey, if I do so he said he wouldn't hesitate on taking me out of this life, I wish I had a friend to talk to about this" Ren said

"that's it" Hao said pretty loud

"whats it" Ren and Macchi asked

"I know how to help him" Hao said

He started walking out the door

"uh Hao" Ren said

"yea" Hao asked

"its not midnight yet" Ren said

"then what time is it" he asked

"5:30pm" Macchi said

Hao sighed

"what are you guys doing" Yoh asked "we have to figure out what this means"

Ren, Macchi and Hao walked back outside, Hao couldn't take the stress he knew where she was but he couldn't get there, by 10:00pm he had, had it he snuck out the door or so he thought

"where are you going" Ren asked

"I cant do this anymore" Hao said

"then lets hurry" Ren said


	21. It Begins

The room was dark, it was hard to see

"hello" Amy called out

"my head hurts" Kaitlyn said

"you're here too" Anna said "who else is"

"I am" Pilika said

"Mari here too" Mari said

"same here" Tamera said

"sadly me too" Megan said

"is Macchi the only girl not here" Amy asked

"I think so" Anna said

There was someone coming, the girls went silent, they could hear talking but couldn't make out what was being said

"what now" Tamera whispered

No one answered because no one had an answer, things were bad and worst of all they didn't think the boys even knew

Hao and Ren were about to leave when there was a knock on the door, they hesitated, when Yoh came running down the stairs

"do you know where they are" he asked

"yes we do" Hao said

"lets hurry" Yoh said

Another knock came, Yoh, Horo, Ren, Hao, Lyserg, Rio, and Macchi ran out the door to find boy standing there, dark brown short hair his eyes brown, his shirt is white with a red jacket his pants are brown, Yoh skidded to a stop in front him

"who are you" he asked

"my name is Scotty" he said "and im looking for my sister Kaitlyn"

"hey so are we" Hao said

"are you saying you lost her" Scotty said

"not really" Hao said

They sat in silence, when the door started opening, and yet no light entered the room

"whos there" Anna asked

"that's no concern of yours" he said

The voice was familiar to Amy but it wasn't her brother, for some reason it was a voice she never wanted to hear, Amy shook her head at the sound

"whos first" he asked

They could hear him walk into the room, Mari closed her eyes, she didn't want to look, the man reached his hand out to Anna

"how about you" he asked

Anna bit the mans arm, he shouted out, and hit her across the face, which didn't even seem to phase her, he pulled her to her feet, she struggled against his grip

"you behave and this wont hurt" he said

The sentence sparked a memory for Amy and she knew who it was

"dad don't you hurt her" Amy yelled

"like I said if she behaves I wont hurt her" he said

Amy knew it was a lie

The others ran down the street

"where are we going" Horo asked

"where this all started" Ren said

They ran as fast as they could, it still about half an hour to get there, they stood in front of the old wooden house, guess who was waiting for them, there in front of the house stood the wolf, it growled

"now what" Yoh asked


	22. Escape

The wolf had vengeance in his eyes

"bring it" Ren said

"what are you doing" Hao asked

"I'll take care of this" Ren said

Everyone ran toward the house, except Macchi who stood next to Ren

"are you sure" Ren asked

"oh yea" Macchi said

The wolf ran at them, Ren and Macchi jumped to the side

The others ran into the house, they split up so they could look everywhere, Hao ended up at the back of the house, he turned around to go back in, when the ground beneath his feet disappeared and he feel not far but enough to hurt, and loud enough that the others heard it

"are you okay" Yoh asked

"yea" Hao said "I think I found the basement"

"yea or the basement found you" Horo said

The others climbed down, the basement was dark, they had a hard time seeing

"Spirit Of Fire" Hao said

The small Spirit Of Fire came out and sat on Hao's shoulder, his presence lit the hallway, they could hear screaming, they ran toward it, they looked in the window, Anna lie on the ground, and a man stood above her

"you guys find the others I'll handle this" Yoh said

"let me help you" Rio said

"alright" Yoh said

The others continued down the hall, Yoh used his attack to break down the door, the man looked over to them, Rio attacked first distracting the man, Yoh ran in after and grabbed Anna, he held her close as she seemed unconscious, then Rio followed Yoh out, they ran in the same direction as the others

"get back here" the man called

"who are you" Anna asked not looking up

"its me Anna" Yoh said

"Yoh" she said

"don't worry we will find the others" he said

"did you hear that" Tamera asked

"it sounded like someone else is here" Amy said

They heard footsteps coming fast, they were ready for those men to come back, the door opened and light flooded the room, the girls closed their eyes, Amy felt a hand on her shoulder, despite the light that shone on her face, she looked up and there he was

The wolf lunged out at Ren, who jumped and struck back the wolf jumped however the attack hit the wolf in the foot, it quickly shook it off and attacked Macchi

"Macchi look out" Ren yelled

Macchi looked over to see the wolf coming at her, she just barley made it out of the way but this wolf was fast and it knew its way around, it seemed to just disappear

"hey are you okay" Hao asked as he untied her

"yea im fine" Amy said

"no you're not" Tamer called as Horo untied her

Megan sat quiet as Lyserg finished untying her

"lets go" Kaitlyn said who was already free

Mari and Kaitlyn looked out the door and saw Yoh, Anna and Rio coming

"we have to hurry" Yoh called

Everyone got up and followed them out, however before they could leave standing in front of them was Amy's brother

"go you guys" Hao said

Hao and Amy stood there as the others left

"I cant let you leave" he said

"please Tyler" Amy begged

"I know how you feel" Hao said

Tyler and Amy looked at him

"I know what its like to feel like you have no one" he said

"how can you" Tyler asked

"because my parents wanted to kill me ever since I was born" Hao said

"what" Amy said

"but my brother pulled me from that life" Hao said "he showed me that no matter what, as his brother he would always love me"

"and so what are you trying to say" Tyler asked

"if you need someone to talk to I'll be here" Hao said

Tyler froze as Hao and Amy walked past him


	23. Ending This

Ren and Macchi stood exhausted in front of the wolf, it too was exhausted, but sadly it seemed to still have more energy than either of them, they stood next to each other close enough so the wolf had no way to sneak up on them

"what should we do" Macchi asked

When the wolf leapt, Ren blocked the strike of its teeth, he tried his hardest to push it away, when it flew away, they both looked to their right and saw Yoh coming towards them

"lets hurry" Yoh called

Everyone was close behind him

"where are Hao and Amy" Macchi asked when Yoh caught up to them

"they should be coming" Yoh said

Kaitlyn was tired and stopped for the moment, but a moment was all the wolf needed, he leapt at Kaitlyn, she screamed when she saw it coming

"Kino stop" a voice called

The wolf stopped in front of Kaitlyn, confused, Amy and Hao not far from Kaitlyn turned around and saw Tyler

"go" he called

Amy and Hao continued running no one really understood why he did it but he did

"I cant leave yet" Amy said

"why" Hao asked

"I have to end this" she said "you go"

"if you're staying then so am I" he said

They broke off from the group and headed back, no one seemed to really notice

Kaitlyn was scared she had no idea where she was going, she just didn't want to be there anymore, she stopped after a while and looked around, she couldn't see anyone, when she heard sounds behind her, she looked toward them, when a huge bear started running away, she didn't get far before she fell, she turned to face the bear, when it fell to her feet, its blood was all over her, she could hardly see, partly because it was dark out, she felt a strong hand grab her then she felt herself being lifted onto a huge furry something, she rubbed her eyes and noticed she was sitting on the same creature that had attacked her

Amy and Hao entered the house, they knew that her father knew they were there so they didn't take much precautions

"you should have just left" a voice said

"Amy look out" Hao called


	24. AmyxHao

Amy turned and saw a huge bird heading her way she knew it instantly, it belonged to her father, a black and white bird with claws long enough go right through anyone, Amy jumped

"lets end this" Hao said

Hao struck the bird hard, however it wasn't going to give up that easily, it took the attack and hit back Hao dodged it, but then the bird took its chance and attacked Amy, Hao wasn't in the best mood today he moved fast and was able to make it there just in time to stop the attack, however he wasn't fast enough to defend himself, the birds beak bit deep down to the bone of his shoulder

"Hao are you okay" Amy asked

"I'll be fine" he said griping his shoulder

The bird was shocked by Hao's actions, but regained its composer quickly, but it wasn't fast enough to avoid Aqua's strong bite, the bird screamed but shook Aqua off, Hao took the chance and attacked, his sword struck the birds foot, it kicked back sending Hao to the ground fast enough to break the table he hit

"Hao" Amy yelled

He got back to his feet, the bird was shocked again, it didn't believe he would be able to get up after that, Hao was breathing heavily, Aqua could tell that the bird was distracted, Aqua struck it in the back with all her force, this sent the bird through the wall, Amy and Hao covered their faces as wind and dust flew in their faces, Hao ran after it and Amy followed, she didn't want Hao to get hurt anymore, when she got out there, it was to late, Hao leapt at the bird, it looked up to see him, he thrust his sword through its heart, in reaction it hit him with its wings he flew through the wall hitting the ground to hard

"Hao" Amy called as she ran to him

She watched him fall into unconsciousness

"Hao wake up" she begged

She started crying when he didn't wake up

"Aqua help me" Amy said

Aqua flew to Amy and picked the two up, she flew them back to the house

"where are Amy and Hao" Kaitlyn asked as she ran to the others

She stopped and took one last look back not seeing him anymore she continued to them

"we don't know" Yoh said

They stood in front of the Asakura house, Kaitlyn was talking to her brother and the others were discussing how to find Hao and Amy when they heard the sound of something bug landing in the front yard, everyone came out to see Aqua carrying Amy and an unconscious Hao

"what happened" Yoh asked

With the help from Horo, Yoh carried Hao inside, Amy followed them in and into his room, they set him on the bed and she sat next to it, Amy sat there waiting as Faust fixed up his wounds, she sat there for quiet some time

"im worried about her" Macchi said

Amy sat there by Hao's bed all night

"Amy you really should get some sleep" Anna said

"I cant leave him" Amy said looking back down at him

A tear fell from her eye, Anna walked back out, Amy put her hands on the bed, when she felt a warm hand touch hers she looked up and saw Hao looking at her

"you're still here" he said quietly

"yea" Amy said

"are you okay" he asked

"you know I hate you" she said

"you do" Hao said skeptically

"you could have killed yourself" Amy said

"yea" Hao said with a smile "but I didn't"

Amy sighed and shook her head

"come here" Hao said

Amy leaned toward Hao and he kissed her so gently she thought she was dreaming, she looked at him, her face slightly red

"you should get some rest" he said

Amy was about to leave

"where are you going" he asked

"um to bed" she said

"remember this is your room" he said

"is that an offer" Amy asked

"maybe" Hao said

Amy walked back over to the bed climbed into the bed and curled up next to Hao, who wrapped his arms around her, the two quickly fell into a soft sleep


End file.
